


Like a Love Song

by ForeverIsTooShort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ancient selena gomez songs, i knocked this whole thing out in one night instead of sleeping, supposedly cavity-inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverIsTooShort/pseuds/ForeverIsTooShort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo decides to distract his boyfriend from his homework with a serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochi-mochi-no-mi aka my homegirl sreya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mochi-mochi-no-mi+aka+my+homegirl+sreya).



> this was really really fun to write so i hope you love it as much as sreya did

Tsukishima sat on a park bench, textbook in his lap and food to his left. Birds flew by, leaves twirled to the ground — it was quite a nice sight, actually, but his face still looked rather angry as he tried to study. He wasn’t genuinely upset; quite the opposite, actually. He had a very clear resting bitch face, a fact known to both him and everyone else.

Furrowing his brow, he tried to focus on his reading over the passing conversations and faint guitar music that floated through the park. Concentrating was getting harder and harder as the noises around him seemed to intensify, and he rubbed his face with his hands before trying to reread the paragraph of his textbook that he couldn’t seem to retain. 

The guitar player was gradually moving closer to him, from what he could tell, and the loud music was really throwing him off. It was so loud that the guitarist might as well be right behind him. He rubbed his face with his hands, groaning, and turned around. “Hey! Do you mind—K-Kuroo?”

His boyfriend stood right behind him, strumming away at the guitar hanging in front of him. “Wow, are you that unhappy to see me?” he asked, circling the bench to stand in front of Tsukishima. “I just came to cheer you up. It’s a little rude to groan and moan about my performance before I’ve even started.”

“Performance?” Tsukishima asked skeptically, eyeing his guitar.

Kuroo nodded. “Yep. I’m going to sing for you. And you’re gonna like it.”

Tsukishima sighed, bowing back down over his textbook. “As much as I appreciate the gesture, I have homework to do. I—” He stopped speaking abruptly before looking up at Kuroo once again, suspicion in his eyes. “How did you know where I was?”

With a wave of his hand, Kuroo dismissed him. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” he replied cryptically, beginning to strum his guitar once more. 

“Y’know, you’re creepy as fuck, Kuroo.”

Kuroo gave the guitar another strum before winking. “It’s been said and done.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows quirked in confusion. “Wha—”

“Every beautiful thought’s been already sung,” Kuroo continued, singing a bit louder to silence him. “And I guess right now here’s another one, so your melody will play on and on with the best of ‘em.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened in mortification. “This is a Selena Gomez song.”

“You know it,” Kuroo replied, grinning cheekily. “You are beautiful,” he sang, walking around the bench leisurely to sit down next to Tsukishima. “Like a dream come alive, incredible, a centerfold, miracle, lyrical.” He kissed Tsukishima’s cheek, enjoying the way the tips of his ears turned red and he looked back down at his textbook, trying to hide the smile that spread across his lips. “You saved my life again,” he smiled at his blushing boyfriend, “and I want you to know baby.”

“I, I love you like a love song, baby.”

“Kuroo, stop.”

“I, I love you like a love song, baby.”

“You’re not even a good singer.”

“I, I love you like a love song, baby,”

“Spare the populace.”

“And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

Kuroo, relentless, pressed on. “Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony. There’s no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do.”

Tsukishima scoffed and looked away with a roll of his eyes, hoping there wasn’t a blush creeping onto his ears. “You have such a way with words.”

Kuroo grinned, “Not my lyrics, babe. And it feels like I’ve been rescued, I’ve been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny.” He lifted one foot onto the corner of the bench, stealing Tsukishima’s gaze from his lap. “You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are~” He crooned. “And I want you to know, baby.” He leaned in a little closer.

“I, I love you like a love song, baby.” Tsukishima, against his will, found himself mirroring the other, leaning towards his lips. “I, I love you like a love song, baby.” Kuroo closed the gap between them, and he pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. “I, I love you like a love song, baby,” he sang, trying desperately not to snicker at the cute flustered expression the other wore. “And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.”

He took his leg off of the bench, moving to stand directly in front of Tsukishima before getting down on one knee. 

“No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own.”

“Your ass better not be proposing, Kuroo.”

“Chill. Let me finish serenading you, for the love of God.” Kuroo went on. “Music to my heart, that’s what you are; a song that goes on and on.” He smiled, a sweet smile that made Tsukishima’s heart beat a little faster inside his chest. “I love you, Kei.”

“Don’t call me that,” he bit back, feeling his blush creep onto his face. 

“I’m going to stay right here until you say it back.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms with a huff. Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at the other, a cheesy smile lighting up his face. “Fine. I love you too.”

Kuroo brought a hand up to his chest, wiped away an imaginary tear. “Wow. The tin man really does have a heart.”

“I take it back,” Tsukishima retorted as he leaned back against the bench and picked up a handful of his popcorn, throwing it at Kuroo.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he laughed as he lifted an arm to shield himself. At this point, a small crowd of 5 or 6 had amassed to watch the performance. “I’d better wrap up the song and give the audience what they want.”

He looked down at his guitar, smiling as he repeated the chorus. “I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby.” He met Tsukishima’s eyes with a small smile. “I, I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting repeat.”

Kuroo stood up, paying no mind to the scattered applause as he bent down and stole a kiss from a somewhat stunned Tsukishima. “That was terrible.”

“I embarrassed myself in public to cheer you up, now get back to your homework. I love you.” Kuroo pressed another kiss to his lips before straightening up and turning to the audience, bowing, even though they were already beginning to drift away. 

“I love you too,” Tsukishima mumbled, hunching back down over his textbook with a small smile gracing his lips. 

“As much as I love your angry resting face, you look nice with a smile from a time to time.”

“Shut up. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, sweetheart.”


End file.
